All's Fair in Love and Law
by The Sparrow Messenger
Summary: How does Apollo react when he realises his feelings for his co-worker and friend, Athena? At the same time, Phoenix tries to forget about his love for Maya and focus on his cases, and the Anything Agency girls try to set up romances around them. But all's fair in love and law, as everyone will realise! Many ships. (Fluff only!)
1. Classic Courthouse Chaos

**Classic Courthouse Antics**

**Note : Current ships are JustiCykes, Phoenix x Maya, Klavier x Ema. The referenced case (Lucas Everheart's) is actually from a murder mystery I wrote a while back, except their ages are a little messed up.**

* * *

"The court finds the defendant, Lucas Everheart, not guilty on the charge of murder! Court is adjourned." On the banging of the gavel, confetti was strewn all over the courtroom floor. Not long after, everyone proceeded to leave the courtroom.

* * *

"Polly! You did really well in the courtroom!" Trucy Wright complimented, beaming. The entire duration of the trial, she had been sitting with the rest of the Wright Anything Agency members, watching Apollo and his long-term court rival, Klavier Gavin, duke it out to find the truth and indict the real killer. After the court was adjourned, she had sprinted out of her seat and to the Defense Lobby, before any of the others could.

Apollo grinned back. "It wasn't just my work, you know. Klavier helped out! Plus, all I did was help to discover the truth." Apollo, as all the agency members knew, was more focused on finding the truth, and not on the verdict. In that sense, he was more similar to Klavier and Miles Edgeworth, as compared to the other defense attorneys.

"Oh, Mr. Justice! Thank you for defending my older brother! Thank you so much!" A familiar voice rang out. It was Leia Everheart, the younger sister of the defendant. Closely followed was Lucas himself.

"I really thought I was dead there!" Lucas laughed, ruffling his sister's hair. "But you and that prosecutor, Mr. Gavin, proved that I was really innocent!"

"Hey, I'm not a child anymore, Lucas! Stop doing that!" Leia shouted, annoyed. "I'm already eighteen, okay?"

Apollo laughed a little as the aforementioned prosecutor walked in, with most of the agency members.

"Apollo, that was quite a show back in the courtroom you did. I'm considerably amazed, to be honest," his boss, Phoenix Wright, commented. "But I suppose Klavier did a lot too."

In the background, Detective Ema Skye was busy munching on her favourite snackoos. "Hmph, once more I worked with the glimmerous fop, and once more I'm the comedic relief! That's not fair at all! I'll make sure to snackoo him later!" She was too busy brooding over it to pay attention to the others, even when Edgeworth showed up.

Klavier was too distracted to say anything, and was visibly startled when he heard the Chief Prosecutor's voice. "Hm. Both of your searches for the truth was truly astounding."

"O-Oh! Herr Edgeworth!" "Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth."

Even in the midst of all the classic drama from the crew of friends, Apollo noticed that Athena was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, Trucy, where's Athena?" the attorney asked, curious. He had clearly seen her in the courthouse earlier that day, before the trial started. Apollo also knew that the members of the Wright Anything Agency were all sitting in the gallery during the trial, as they had announced their intentions of doing so the day before the trial.

"Oh! Athena said she had to go fetch something, and left during the five-minute break!" Trucy replied. "I think it was her camera. She said that she wanted to take a picture of all of us together, after all."

"Oh. I see," Apollo mumbled, strangely disappointed she missed out on the end victory. Trucy took one look at him, before smiling knowingly to herself.

Just then, Athena Cykes entered the room, holding on to a digital camera. Behind her followed Maya and Pearl Fey. "Hey! I'm back! Judging from the state of the courtroom, Polly won, right? Congratulations!"

_(Speak of the devil dressed in yellow, she's here now,)_ thought Apollo. Out loud he said: "What do you mean "win"? This is a courthouse, you know. Also, why are you with the Feys?" However, he was definitely happier now; a fact that was made clear by the smile tugging at his lips.

"Hey, at least I'm congratulating you! And technically, if you get a "Not Guilty" verdict, that's still considered winning in my book!" Athena retorted. "I swung by the office earlier, and the Feys were cleaning up the office, while waiting for us to get back! I didn't want them to do all the work when it was your job to today, so I asked them to tag along when I came back!"

Apollo opened his mouth to refute her logic, but couldn't think of anything. "Ugh, fine. I guess you're right. But to me that's still not "winning", no matter what you say."

"M-Maya? Pearls? What are you two doing here?" Phoenix looked surprised to see them. "Shouldn't you two be back at Kurain Village?"

"I'm currently on vacation right now, and it's Pearl's school holiday. We decided to come back to Los Angeles to visit our favourite lawyers and detectives," Maya replied as Pearl greeted Trucy and the others. "Iris is covering for me in my absence from Kurain, as always. That's just in case you wanted to know. She's such a kind soul."

"I guess that makes sense. But how long are you staying for?" Athena could sense the surprise and... happiness in his words? She decided she would have to look into that.

"I'll have to leave in three days' time for Kurain Master duties, but I will be back for the entirety of next month." In other words, they had to leave for two weeks, after which they would be free to return. "Pearl is having her summer break, however, so she'll be staying here for the entire duration. Nick, I'm leaving her in your care."

"W-What?!" Phoenix exclaimed, causing Maya to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine! She's grown up already, and can take care of herself, after all."

_(...Pearls isn't what I'm worried about; I'm worried about the state of the office if the girls are all there...) _

"Hey, everyone, pose for the picture! Almost everyone's here, and Apollo won a case with Klavier's help, so let's all take one to remember this occasion with!" Athena suddenly announced.

At that point, Ema had been snackoo-ing Klavier as he ran away, Edgeworth was silently watching all of their commotion with slight annoyance, Phoenix and Maya were having their conversation, Trucy and Pearl were chatting animatedly, and Apollo was staring blankly at empty space. Absolutely none of them heard the yellow-clad attorney at all.

"Hey! Earth to Apollo! Stop spacing out! And could the rest of you please calm down a notch so we could take a picture?" Athena repeated herself once more.

While the detective and the so-called "glimmerous fop" ran around in circles repeatedly, everyone else shuffled closer together to take the picture, still continuing with whatever they were doing.

"Ah, I give up." Putting the camera on a table, she set the timer and ran over to the rest of them, before putting an arm around Apollo's shoulder and smiling at the camera.

"H-Hey! Athena!" Apollo exclaimed out, face turning a little red. Athena ignored him entirely.

*CLICK!* The camera went off.

"Now let's all go for a celebratory lunch! My treat! Last out of the courthouse is a loser!"

* * *

**A/N : This chapter was so much fun to write, amazingly. I know I'm not very good at showing their personalities, but this is really the first fanfiction I've written with these many characters showing up at once. -I need to tune down my characters- So, please leave a review, and tell me what I can improve on in terms of the characters' portrayal! Also, the fluffy shipping will only commence later, with KlavEma being the latest of the original three. I need suggestions on what other ships to use in this story, however- feel free to give me some!**

**~The Sparrow Messenger**

**(Edit : Put brackets and italics where thoughts are, in the format the thoughts in-game are placed. Follows this way in all following chapters.)**


	2. Cases of Love and Cases of Law

**Cases of Love and Cases of Law**

* * *

The minute the Wright Anything Agency members and guests got back from the restaurant, the clean, neat state of the agency office surprised almost everyone. Maya and Pearl weren't, having been the reason everything was in such an orderly arrangement. Athena wasn't because she already saw the room in this state.

"Woahwoahwoah! This is too neat to be our office!" Phoenix exclaimed, obviously shocked. "It's some sort of magic!"

Maya chuckled. "Y'know, you should really be just a little neater around here. I can't even imagine this place having ever belonged to my sister. Not that it's always a bad thing, but still."

Phoenix gave an apologetic grin. "Eheheh... sorry. But at least Charley's still here, right?"

* * *

"Hey, Polly, you still have to do your toilet duties, even if the Feys cleaned up practically everywhere else!" Athena grinned in amusement, watching for the attorney's reaction.

"...Do I really have to? Ah, fine..." Apollo groaned, before setting off to do so. The entire duration, Athena had been laughing at his shocked face. "I'll get revenge on you one day, Thena."

* * *

_A day later..._

Apollo sat at his desk, groaning. He'd been working on the case report on Lucas' alleged act of murder the entire morning, and was visibly tired out. "Ugh..."

Just then, a shadow appeared on his desk. Without even looking up, he addressed the person standing in front of his messy mahogany table. "...what is it?"

"Apollo, why don't you take a break for a while? You look like you're going to faint if you don't," Athena's voice said, causing Apollo to look up immediately. He hadn't realised that Athena, who was almost always late, had already arrived. However, the boss (Mr Wright) was still nowhere to be seen.

"O-Oh! N-No, I'm fine!" Apollo stammered out. Athena detected an overflow of emotions in the lawyer's voice.

"What's gotten into you? The minute I show up and your emotions go all haywire! But if you say you're fine, then I'll just leave you to your work," Athena asked, both curious and worried for Apollo's sake. She stood around for a while, waiting for an answer, before changing her mind and leaving to do her own "work", or at least the lack of it.

* * *

The reason why Phoenix wasn't in the office was because he had a new murder case to defend a client for. Maya, the surprisingly early riser that she was, had gone to the office at 6am, and saw a young lady with fire-red hair at the doorway of the office. Upon catching sight of the mystic medium, the lady walked up to her. "Um, m-miss? Do you work here? This is the Wright Anything Agency, right?" she asked.

"No, I don't exactly work here, but I know the people who do. And yes, this is the Wright Anything Agency. May I ask why you're here...?" Maya replied, asking her own question in return.

"Well, you see, there's just a little problem. My brother's been arrested for murder, but we both know that someone else must have committed the crime.. An acquaintance of mine had once recommended Mr. Wright, so I've been here waiting for him to arrive," the girl explained.

"Well, um, I could contact him if you want...? He's not likely to show up anytime soon otherwise," Maya offered. Once the lady said yes, she immediately whipped out her phone and called Phoenix. Back at home, the defense attorney had been sleeping soundly when his phone rang. Groggily, he got up and answered the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "What is it? It's too early to be awake..."

"Hey, Nick, there's this strange girl outside the office that wants you to defend her brother in court."

"Oh. Maya. Why are you up so early anyway? I'll be heading down in a while."

"I'm an early riser. Anyway, Nick, you'd better hurry up! And I'm expecting you to treat me to burgers later."

"Why do I-" Maya had hung up the phone at that point, causing Phoenix to sigh. (Well, at least I've got a case now, I guess.)

_Later at the Agency..._

Phoenix burst through the door of the office, startling the red-headed girl into dropping her cup of coffee on the table.

"Nick, what took you so long to arrive?" Maya accused, not actually angry at all. "I've had enough time to actually make coffee!"

"M-Maya you know as well as I do that coffee doesn't take all that long to make! Plus, it's reasonable to take 10 minutes to get here, you know that too!" Phoenix replied, indignant.

A peal of laughter escaped from the redhead. "S-Sorry, I just found it hilarious. You must be Mr. Phoenix Wright. My name is Angelique Reed, pleased to meet you."

Silence ensued for a while. _(This name sounds familiar...)_

"...So what is this case you want me to defend your brother for?" Phoenix awkwardly said.

Angelique's face became serious. "The defendant, Johnathan Reed, has been accused of murdering Miss Helena Kowalskaya via arsenic poisoning. The detective in charge is Dick Gumshoe and the prosecutor is... Mr. Miles Edgeworth."

"Wait, how do you know all this information in the first place?" Phoenix questioned.

"...It's part of the work. I have to go to my office now, so I beg of you- please defend my brother. He will give you any other information you need." Angelique then left the Wright Anything Agency doors, into the autumn breeze.

"...I guess we have to go to the detention center and look for this "Johnathan Reed" now, Nick. Afterwards, we can have burgers! Let's go!" Maya exclaimed, running out the door. Phoenix hurriedly followed her.

"Hey! Wait up! And why are you even participating in today's investigations anyway? Also, I'm not buying any burgers, especially not for you!"

* * *

**A/N ¬ Change of plans : First to commence is likely to be KlavEma, and last likely to be JustiCykes. Anyway, there's one more ship now - Miles x Franziska. Pre-established Gumshoe x Maggey too. Not going to keep any secrets about the ships. Once again, tell me what I did wrong (or right) in the reviews! Also, if anyone wants to read the case summary/report for the two mentioned cases in this (or Unspoken's), I will quite likely post them somewhere or another.**

**~The Sparrow Messenger**

**(Ps. Sorry sis, but Gumshoe and Edgeworth are going to appear two chapters or so later. Also fluffy shipping will commence one day I promise! For now roll with the office day-to-day life.)**


	3. Athena and the Agency Girls Pt 1

**Chapter 3 : Athena and the Agency Girls Pt 1**

* * *

_ExplodedPotato : Assuming slash ships are boy x boy or girl x girl, yes. I do write some of those; it's part and parcel of being in the Hetalia fandom. But if they're crack ships, I have no idea what are crack ships in this fandom so- By the way, if you want the boy x boy, it quite likely wouldn't be this one. I'm planning on writing a separate story for ships like WrightWorth and Klavier x Apollo._

_The Generic Overlord : Done and done. Phoenix x Maya was planned from the start, but I had to consider about Edgeworth and Franziska. Since you and my sister both want that ship, I suppose I can try._

_Min (Guest) / GemmaSkye : Gummy and Edgey will appear in the Investigations chapter for Phoenix's side of the story either next chapter or the one after. Franz is more debatable. Right now this one focuses on Athena and the Agency girls. They will appear or I'm not the real Sparrow Messenger. I'm kidding. I'll try updating it once every week or so._

_I didn't read the reviews, so it's a chapter delayed. Sorry._

* * *

Back in the office, Apollo had just arrived. While on the way to the crime scene with Maya, Phoenix had called Apollo to tell him to go to the office.

"Apollo, I'm a little busy right now. I need you to go to the agency and stay there. Pearls and Trucy are going over later, you have to take care of the agency in case they plan on doing magic tricks. Remember to water Charley too. I don't want Maya to; she'll drown it."

"What- Why me? You could ask Athena to do so instead..." Apollo, wide awake due to his "Chords of Steel" workout, questioned.

"I don't want to wake Athena up. She'll be angry at me for a long time. Plus, she's barely older than Pearls, I don't trust her enough to take care of the agency on her own." Phoenix replied nonchalantly. "You're the only one who can since Maya decided to tag along in the investigation."

"Boss, they're teenagers. They can take care of- Hey, did you hang up on me?" Apollo was interrupted by the sound of beeps. Sighing, he changed into his formal outfit and left his house.

Outside, the sun had just rose. There were quite a number of people going to their workplaces, but the morning rush hadn't begun yet. Apollo got on his bicycle and began his everyday 15-minute ride to the Wright Anything Agency office, stopping for breakfast midway through.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Athena's house, the young girl had just begun to stir. She was greeted by the sound of Widget's voice. "Good morning, Thena! Or are you going back to sleep?" After lazing around on her bed for the next twenty minutes, she finally got up to check her phone. Trucy had called multiple times, and she, Pearl and Apollo had left a long stream of messages.

**Trucy : why are you not up yet?**

**Pearl(s?) : Mystic Maya is out of the office, so we girls can do almost whatever later. Meet for breakfast or not?**

**Trucy : answer my calls please**

**Trucy : not awake then? see you at the office later.**

**Pearl(s?) : I'm with Trucy right now, we'll head to the office after breakfast. See you soon!**

**Polly : Boss claims hes busy and left me in charge. If you promise not to wreck the office i give you full permission to do whatever you want.**

**Polly : Also the other girls.**

**Trucy : hey remember to be on time for work today, Daddy may be out but he sent Polly to check on us in his place**

**Polly : You can do whatever, as long as its not a dangerous magic act or generally anything thats dangerous or illegal. Mr Wright will kill me if you guys do anything of that sort.**

**Polly : Athena, im serious. Dont. Also, tell the other girls for me.**

After another 30 minutes well spent replying to their texts, text-arguing with Apollo for much of it for the sake of doing so, Athena eventually decided to change into her usual office outfit and merrily bounced out of her house, Widget around her neck and any information she may need within it.

Stopping at the cafe, she ate a simple breakfast of coffee and delicious chocolate cake. Meanwhile, Trucy and Pearl had been eating at Eldoon's Noodle store, at the park near the office. Apollo had just left the park when the two girls entered, and had walked right past them without noticing.

Another text was sent to Athena.

**Trucy : change of plans, meet up with us at the park near the office after you're done with your meal**

**Athena : Sure, but why?**

**Trucy : Polly is heading towards the office, and he looks like he's busy, so i don't want to disturb him till noon**

**Athena : If you say so.**

Athena continued enjoying her chocolate cake, watching the area surrounding the cafe begin to buzz with people as the working world began to awaken. After she was finally done slowly eating her breakfast, she got up and left the cafe. By then, Trucy and Pearl were waiting impatiently near the river that flowed through the park.

After ten minutes of walking, Athena eventually got to the park. Upon seeing her, Trucy ran up to her and said, "Do you know how long we've been waiting here? It's been almost an hour since we finished our bowl of noodles! It's already 10am!"

"S-Sorry, Trucy. I was taking my time like always. By the way, Apollo's permitted us to do whatever we want at the office later, so I'm allowed to go to the office later than usual."

"Still not excusing you for making us wait!"

* * *

**So I have problems managing in-story times. So this will be split into two chapters. Sorry for the time at which this chapter was uploaded being late, I had too much to do during this week. Three tests on the same day and stuff. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter by next Sunday. Sorry it's a little shorter than the first chapter.**

**As always, tell me what I did wrong (or right) and ship suggestions are still fine by me.**

**~The Sparrow Messenger**


	4. Athena and the Agency Girls Pt 2

**Chapter 4 : Athena and the Agency Girls 2**

* * *

_I sincerely apologise for the previous chapter's boringness. Seriously, I didn't expect it myself. Also for the lateness of this one (I was busy)._

* * *

"Fine, fine. But what are we even going to do in People Park anyway? There's really not much any of us hasn't yet seen," Athena asked the two girls.

Trucy hesitated, before answering, "I... have no idea. I guess I just didn't want to disturb Polly and decided on a random place."

"Wait, how would we be disturbing Apollo by just being there? ...Were you planning to do a dangerous trick?"

"N-No way! I can't break Daddy's rules! Otherwise I can't perform magic tricks for a long time!" Flustered, Trucy stammered out her words as Athena laughed.

"Anyway, since we won't be performing any dangerous acts, why don't we just head to the office?" Pearl questioned. Neither one replied.

"...Well, I'm sure we can think of something else to do, right?" Athena said, tapping the tip of her right moonstone earring.

"Anyone up for a round of storytelling?" Trucy said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure! Do you want to hear about Mystic Maya and Mr Wright's adventures in the past?" Pearl asked. Not even letting them reply, she began.

"Well, when Mr. Wright first started out as an attorney, he worked at Mystic Maya's older sister's, Mia Fey's, office..."

* * *

The story continued for almost 30 minutes. However, neither Trucy nor Athena had heard about half of it before, so they were rather interested in what Pearl had been saying.

"...And so now we are here - Mystic Maya is the Master of the Fey clan, and Mr Wright is in charge of the Wright Anything Agency (with Trucy's help, of course!) But I'm still pretty sure they like each other - I mean, who would even do half those things Mr Wright did for Mystic Maya if they didn't?"

"Wow. I never even knew they had such a long history!" Trucy exclaimed. "I'm inclined to agreeing with you."

"And judging from how Mr Wright reacted to you and Ms Maya suddenly showing up at the courthouse, I have to say the same too. He was practically beaming with happiness!" Athena piped in.

"Oh! I know! We could try to pair them up together! That way, Daddy will be happy and I'll get a Mummy like I've been asking for since young!"

"And we can pair up others, too! But that's assuming we can find out who they like..."

The girls continued chatting animatedly about the topic at hand until it was finally lunchtime.

When the clock struck noon, the trio had already ran out of ideas. Well, not all of them; Trucy had one more, but she didn't want Athena to hear what she had to say. So when Athena got up from the park bench stretching, Trucy was happy for the welcome interruption.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Anyone wants to go for lunch now? I'll buy for you guys if you want," Athena offered. Pearl immediately jumped up and tagged along, while Trucy decided to follow as well.

After a delicious meal, the girls were about to head back to the agency. "Oh! Wait for me, okay? I'm pretty sure Apollo hasn't eaten yet and I might as well buy him a sandwich or something," Athena suddenly exclaimed before running off, leaving the two other teenagers behind.

Trucy and Pearl watched as Athena went to a shop nearby, before looking at each other with incredulous faces.

"...Um, is Athena sick or something? She's not her usual self, as far as I know," Pearl questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that's a no. But she's certainly acting weird..." Trucy trailed off mid-sentence. An idea came to her mind. "Hey, what if Athena-"

Just then, Athena showed up once more, surprising both girls. "What if I what?"

Trucy clammed up. "N-Nothing. How are you so fast?"

"Oh, there wasn't a queue and I was running. So, shall we head to the office now?"

Trucy immediately whispered something to Pearl, who then replied Athena. "Um, you go first. We'll join you later."

Athena looked at them for a short while, before bouncing off.

"Hey, Pearl, don't you think Athena and Polly make a cute couple...?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Agency...

Apollo was silently at work, writing the report for the case. _(It's not that we actually require to do this, but I like having a record for everything I've done. And anyway, even if I didn't, Mr. Wright would force me to write one...)_

He hadn't noticed the sound of the door to the office opening. Athena entered, carrying the sandwich in her hands. Not too far behind, Tracy and Pearl were chatting incessantly. (However, Athena couldn't make heads or tails of their conversation.)

Athena, who was unused to the queerly silent office, walked in front of Apollo's desk. He had barely even noticed her standing in front of the table. "What is it?"

After a short conversation, which was mostly cut short by Apollo's silence, Athena decided to leave the attorney alone. Gently placing the sandwich on his desk, she walked away to do her own work.

A very long while later, Apollo finally noticed the sandwich left on his table. Picking it up, he noticed the small note attached to it.

_"Hey, Apollo! I'm sure you haven't eaten yet, so I bought you a sandwich earlier. Relax a little; we have no fixed deadline for our reports, after all. Don't work until you faint. -Athena"_

Upon reading the note, Apollo smiled. _(I'll have to remember to say thanks to Athena later.)_

Meanwhile, Trucy had been watching Apollo and Athena, and Pearl sat on the sofa that lay in the corner of the office, reading a book.

"Hehe... there's no way Polly doesn't like Thena!"

* * *

**A/N : I know, literally weeks late. I couldn't really think of anything. After the Investigation chapter(s), we'll finally get them to go to court again! And afterwards the story will pick up pace again with more advancement in storyline. (I have so much planned. Also, for the court, I'm only going to include the first day. Things will get boring if I keep mentioning that particular case.)**

**Please tell me what I did wrong (other than the lateness of this chapter), and ship suggestions for any other character is fine! **

**~The Sparrow Messenger**


	5. Reminiscence of Turnabouts

Chapter 5 : Reminiscence of Turnabouts...?

_Again, very late. But I had no motivation to write this at all. Mostly because I dug myself into a pit with the last two chapters. Anyway, to the story._

* * *

Maya and Phoenix had eaten a hearty breakfast (at Nick's expense) before they headed to the detention center. When they arrived at the police headquarters, Miles Edgeworth and Detective Gumshoe were both there.

"Wright?" Edgeworth questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you and Maya here at the police headquarters? Did you get a new case?"

"Oh, hey Edgeworth. I'm looking for this Mr. Johnathan Reed. His sister came to the office looking for help, and Maya pretty much dragged me out afterwards. I know you're working on this case as well, so mind providing me with an autopsy report or do I have to entice Gumshoe into giving me one?" Phoenix replied, as Maya and Gumshoe chatted with each other.

"...I see. Gumshoe will give one to you when he prints another copy. Although I'm not sure how you found out I was on this case, I won't question it right now. After you are done talking to Mr. Reed, you can head to the crime scene and get the report from Gumshoe."

Upon finishing his words, Edgeworth and Gumshoe walked off. After Phoenix was done watching them leave, he and Maya headed into the building.

* * *

**4 June**

**8.00am**

**Detention Center**

Maya was positively buzzing with energy, while Phoenix was half-asleep. They were waiting for Johnathan Reed and didn't have much to do.

"Hey, Nick, it's been forever since we both worked on cases together, right? I really missed the adventures I had while you did all the work..." Maya reminisced on the past. "We were like Ace Crime-Solvers."

Phoenix barely nodded in agreement, too tired to really reply. Meanwhile, Maya continued rambling on about the past, like an old lady. He didn't pay much attention to what she was saying, and had almost dozed off when she suddenly went silent. Noticing, Phoenix looked up and saw a teary Maya. "...What's with you?"

Maya kept silent for a while, before finally replying. "...It's nothing." She opened her mouth to say something more, but couldn't find the words to say it. "I guess I just wished that our meeting wasn't in conjunction with my sister's death."

(Mia. That's what she's upset about, just like in the past.) Nick stared at Maya blankly for a while, unable to say anything. After finally making up his mind, he replied, "Yes, I know. Mia's death was tragic, but I'm not sure if we ever would have met and become friends if not for her dying. We can't do anything about the past, can we?"

At that moment, it seemed to be the wrong thing to say - Maya was close to bursting into tears, and anything Phoenix said would likely have made her sadder. But instead of sobbing in the Detention Center, Maya quietly said, "...I suppose you're right. I just want to see my sister again, though..."

* * *

**5 June**

**8.45 am**

**Outside the Detention Center**

After meeting with the defendant, Johnathan Reed, and obtaining the relevant information, Phoenix and Maya had left the detention center to head to the crime scene. It was shocking news to find out that the defendant and his sister were detective and prosecutor respectively, but then again Phoenix could easily have guessed if he thought about it more. Whatever the case, it was time to head to the crime scene and get more evidence and information. After all, Detective Gumshoe was probably there, and he'd easily give them the information they needed.

While they were walking, Maya spotted many a place she wanted to buy things from, so the poor defense attorney was dragged around to pay for all matters of things. While the weight of his wallet quickly dwindled, the evergrowing pile of shopping bags certainly made up for its loss by a million times. That said, though, most of the items were foodstuff that Maya planned on consuming while taking her own sweet time to help the investigation.

It couldn't be said that Phoenix really minded much - he couldn't help but smile as she continued to buy food. It reminded him of the past, before both of them were too busy to visit one another anymore. It certainly was something he remembered fondly, even if he always got annoyed at Maya buying way too much for her own good.

That said, she was buying slightly more than usual and expanding out of her usual range of foods, but at least she was paying for that tiny bit more herself. It'd be too much for his wallet to handle if it had to fork out any more of his cash. Maya did remember that Phoenix wasn't there to simply be his shopping assistant and pay for everything, so at least she was somewhat improving.

By the time they got to the crime scene, the duo had lots and lots of bags hanging on their arms and Phoenix was carrying a whole stack of them. Meanwhile, Maya was happily munching on the tako balls that she had got, commenting on how delicious it was. Phoenix quickly put the ones he had in his arms on the ground, along with everything else, before dragging Maya over to meet Detective Gumshoe.

"Hey, Gumshoe!" Maya called out, happily bouncing over to him. She was very much similar to her teenage self still, even though she clearly matured a lot since. Although the two had only seen each other a day ago, at the end of the trial Apollo was the defense attorney for, they hadn't had much time to talk. "I had heard from Nick that you got married to Maggey, when he wrote a letter in reply to the one I wrote him. It's been quite a while since then, so how are you two getting along?"

Gumshoe cheerfully greeted the spirit medium, slightly surprised and embarrassed by the question. He didn't expect that Maya would know about it, though in retrospect he should have guessed that someone would inform her. If it wasn't Phoenix, Trucy could have been talking to Pearl and decided to mention it, so it was inevitable news would get around to her eventually. "Maggey and I are getting along well, no worries about that, pal. We have a baby, too!"

Maya and Gumshoe immediately began talking about the child, who had recently been born. While the detective showed her pictures of the baby boy, the Fey clan head kept talking about how cute he was and how she hoped to meet the kid in person one day. Phoenix, who had been standing at the side, unable to do much, began to get irritated by the fact that the two of them were so easily sidetracked from the main task.

(To think that one's a detective and the other's a boss of sorts... I'm quite shocked at what passes for jobs like these.) The defense attorney was wondering how such people could do these jobs when Gumshoe finally adressed him. "Hey, pal! Why were you two so late to the scene? Mr Edgeworth and I already made a copy of all the important documents we have. He waited here for a while, before giving up and leaving to do something else."

"Well, someone was trying to show that her habit of using my money to buy herself all manners of things hadn't faded with age. That's why we came here with stacks after stacks of paper bags," Phoenix replied, meaningfully looking towards the spirit medium, who didn't look apologetic at all. He took the documents from Gumshoe, and quickly skimmed through them, before a very familiar voice approached the trio.

"You foolish fools... Scruffy, did any fool let you take a break and talk to those two foolishly foolish fools?" Sure enough, Franziska appeared with her whip in hand, ready to tell off the detective for getting sidetracked. (At least we know who's running this circus now...) The blue-haired lady greeted Phoenix and Maya, before turning back to look at the poor detective angrily. Surprisingly, though, someone had decided not to use her whip for once.

"Franziska? Weren't you in Germany for something or another? Why are you back in America?" She'd been away for quite a while, never mentioning when she would come back. Even Edgeworth and Gumshoe hadn't a clue of when she was returning, when they were asked just yesterday.

Gumshoe expected the last question. "She returned late last night, according to Mr. Edgeworth. He said something about her knocking on his door and refusing to go away until Mr. Edgeworth finally let her in. Apparently, she's temporarily going to stay at his house until she has to leave again."

Franziska used the whip this time. "You foolishly foolish fool! Did anyone ask when I returned? Those two fools only asked why I returned, and I'm very sure they were asking me, scruffy!"

"I'm only going to be staying for a short while, I think. I can't tell you what I'm doing specifically, but it's interpol things which don't concern your foolish selves. That's also why I'm staying at Little Brother's house, since going to my own house means I'll have too much to do again."

"Whatever the case, all of you should please hurry up and do your work. You foolish fools need to remember the case is tomorrow, and I expect all of your foolish selves to do your best to win the case." The young prosecutor simply was bossy that day, so everyone could only oblige and do what she said, before the whip came back to taste their flesh. Of course, listening to her might have been the best plan for all of them, since they wouldn't have done anything productive otherwise.

* * *

**Evidence List**

_**Attorney's Badge** No one would believe that I was a defense attorney if I didn't carry this._

_**Autopsy Report** Miss Helena Kowalskaya, age 26. Killed by arsenic poisoning._

_**Crime Scene Photograph** Depicts the way the crime scene was when it was first discovered._

_**Victim's Medical Record** Miss Kowalskaya visited the doctor multiple times within the week of dying._

_**Bowl of Rice** Unnaturally high amounts of arsenic could be found in the rice._

**_Profiles List (relevant to Trial only)_**

_**Phoenix Wright** Me. I'm the defense attorney in this case._

_**Maya Fey** Spirit medium and head of the Fey clan. She's helping me to investigate._

_**Miles Edgeworth** My good friend and the prosecutor. He's searching for the truth._

_**Helena Kowalskaya** The victim. An illustrator and author._

_**Dick Gumshoe** The detective in charge of this case. Unremarkable._

_**Angelique Reed** The defendant's younger sister, who's apparently a Prosecutor._

_**Johnathan Reed** The defendant. A detective at the police station._


End file.
